


Meet the Foxes

by anxiousbutcaffeinated



Series: The New Team on the Block [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Exy (All For The Game), Female Exy Team, Gen, The Teams Meet!!!, because feminism or else, editing is for quitters, only a minor fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbutcaffeinated/pseuds/anxiousbutcaffeinated
Summary: Wymack invites the UF Gators for a friendly pre-season scrimmage, and our girls are HYPED...
Series: The New Team on the Block [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016551
Kudos: 10





	Meet the Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing and I did not allow myself to stop until I finished this, so it's longer than I expected and not exactly what I pictured when I started. Either way she is complete and I'm sending her off into the world. I exclusively write after midnight it seems so I'm always worried I'm going to wake up and realize that everything I wrote is nonsense. I had my feminist playlist on while I wrote this and was vibing.
> 
> My only real note is that the argument I wrote towards the end I really got into my head about because I really didn't want to portray them as "overreacting emotional females" , but I wanted to get the point across that they have enough self respect to not put up with bullshit especially when they're on their own time and in their practices. So like, in my head it makes sense but I don't want it misunderstood. Basically the Gators have zero patience when it comes to people being stupid and will call you out on it.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy my children playing their fun sport and enjoying themselves.

Being the number one team in the league, the Foxes were tentatively on top of the food chain in Class 1 Exy. They were new to winning, but they had proven themselves to the masses. So when the time came to invite teams for scrimmages and pre-season practices Wymack had first pick of anyone in the league; everyone wanted a piece of his foxes, if only to get a leg up in trying to beat them this year.

The Trojans were a good choice, they got along well enough and wouldn’t start any problems. With how much the newest Foxes were causing issues, Wymack didn’t need any other variables when having people over to their court. But…

Wymack pulled the file to the top of the pile again, flicking it open and looking over his write up. The Florida teamw as new, fighting tooth and nail to be taken seriously and be season ready. It would definitely be interesting. They had the same energy, the same drive as his Foxes. It would be easier to deal with the Trojans, but Foxes never did the easy thing. 

He picked up his phone, typing in the number and listening to it ring. “Hello, is this Coach Johnson? It’s David Wymack from the Palmetto Foxes, I wanted to invite you and your team to South Carolina for a pre-season training camp.”

* * *

“Alright ladies, I know this is very exciting, but I expect everyone to be on their best behavior, got it?” Coach Johnson was standing before the team, all having just gotten out of their cars in front of the Foxhole Court. They didn’t have a team bus, they weren’t good enough yet to have a large team budget; they were lucky they came through with the jersey’s and equipment.

“Why are you looking at me?” Max crossed her arms, smile easily growing on her face.

“I’m looking at all of you. We’re on someone else’s turf, so don’t step on anyone’s toes and be respectful.”

Isabel stepped forward, adjusting the bag of sticks she was carrying on her shoulder. “We’ll be good, I promised everyone coffee tomorrow motning if they didn’t start any fights.”

“I don’t mess around when coffee is involved,” Aisha threw out.

They all turned at the sound of a gate rattling, seeing Coach Wymack walking out of the Foxhole Court entrance. He seemed like a nice enough man, intimidating as fuck but not standoffish. “Coach Johnson, I’m glad you could make it.”

Coach Johnson gave his girls one final look before turning his attention to the other coach. “Nice to meet you in person Coach Wymack, thanks for having us.”

“We’re warming up right now so if you want to get settled in our away locker rooms and change out you can have the court when we’re done.”

Isabel and Tessa started elbowing each other, keeping a cool face but bouncing in their shoes from excitement. They’d get to play on an actual exy court, not a borrowed basketball court; it was going to be incredible. Victoria had to hold them down by their shoulders to stop their shaking, standing between them to stop the battle.

“Sounds good, lead the way.”

* * *

“I’ve never been so scared in my life.” The UF Gators just walked into the court, ready to start their first scrimmage against another team, helmets on and ready to go. Kaylee was bouncing from foot to foot, anxious energy ready to be released. 

“Please,” Victoria said as she walked by with a well meaning elbow bumping her shoulder. “If they kill you they'll have to kill all of us.”

“No one is going to die, can we please remember that we’ve been working our asses off and know what we’re doing?” Isabel had gotten over her initial shock of standing on  _ the actual Foxhole Court _ , ready to get started and see how they did. A coin flip decided that they got possession of the ball first, it was just a matter of getting into position. “Kaylee, get your head in the gam-” She caught her mistake but it was too late.

“YOU GOTTA GETCHA GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME”

“YOU GOTTA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME”

“I regret recruiting all of you.” She shot a look at both Kaylee and Zakiya, but had trouble restraining the smile on her face. “Get your butts into position please.”

“It’s nice to know I’m not the only one who has to deal with their team’s antics.” Dan wasn’t far from half court, not even having to shout to be heard by Isabel. It was still crazy that her and Dan Wilds were just talking, equals sort of.

“It takes us a minute to focus enough to get started, but don’t underestimate my girls.”

“Aww, guys Mom loves us!”

With a groan she picked up the ball, getting ready to serve. “If y’all aren’t ready I swear to god I will make you run all the way back to the hotel.”

“Wymack knows of lots of marathons to sign them up for if you want.”

“DAN!”

Isabel caught Kaylee’s eye, seeing the focus in her eye. They were on, primed and ready. Isabel tossed the ball in the air and caught it, signalling the start of the game. She took off on her feet, running down the court and seeing her counterpart mirroring her on the other side of the court. Isabel almost got tangled up in Josten as he darted to the other side of the court to get open, but from there it was a clear shot to the backliners. Her ten steps were up, so she leaped with ehr last one and used as much momentum as she could to fling the ball towards Kaylee.

Kaylee got six steps before she got tripped up my Boyd and the ball shifted to the Foxes. It was a strong pass from him that sent the ball all the way across the court, laning in Kevin Day’s net. Him and Josten shared a brain, dancing circles around their defense. Tessa shoved Kevin, but he had already passed the ball over to Neil, who Elliott never stood a chance at out running. That boy was fast. Zakiya was a wall in the goal, glaring through her helmet grate with determination as the ball got passed back to Day just as he took a shot. She dove to catch it, easily falling into a roll and ending up back on her feet. 

It went back and forth a few times, the Gators getting better and better at maneuvering the defense the more tries they got. Elliott and Tessa switched, knowing that their strengths worked better for each other's target. Day needed someone smaller but agile like Elliott to get around him and block his shots, while Josten might have some trouble with Tessa’s size and strong build might make Neil have to work a little harder.

Isabel had the ball, within the vicinity of the goal after catching Kaylee’s pass. She feigned a left around Minyaard (is this funny? it’s one am and it made me laugh, get it? Because aaron has two a’s?), darting to the right and having an open shot at the goal. She aimed for the bottom left of the goal, throwing it with all of her strength. No red light. Minyard caught it easily and threw it back towards Wilds.

Isabel had a sudden crashing moment of reality, remembering that she was in Foxhole Court playing against the Foxes, having just tried to score on the best goalie in the league… life was crazy. It was only a moment, her head back in the game in a fraction of a second.

After a couple more back and forths they subbed out some players, around halfway through their shorter first half. Day was gone, as were both Minyard’s and Wilds. Hemmick, Reynolds, and some freshman took their place. The Gators didn’t make any subs, their girls still going strong.

The freshman, Jack, had the ball again running right for the goal. Elliot stood in his way, stance strong and wide as she blocked his path. She was the immovable object in front of his unstoppable force. He clearly didn’t think she was that much of an issue, clipping her shoulder as they collided and stepping on her foot as she fell. He kept running, scoring on Zakiya a moment after.

Isabel banged her net on the ground, peeling off her helmet and counting on her coach to blow his whistle and make everyone stop. She jogged to the other end of the court, taking a knee next to Elliot.

“Hey you okay?”

“That little dweeb stepped on my ankle, it hurts but nothing’s hurt, you know?”

Elliott peeled down her sock and pulled up her shin guards, checking on the red stop that was already starting to form. With an annoyed groan she covered it back up, allowing Isabel to give her a hand up.

“I know you’re fine but I’m gonna sub you out anyway, give you a sec to catch your breath. You good to walk?” Elliott nodded, peeling her own helmet off and grabbing her stick. “Send Max out, if you need ice don’t be afraid to ask.”

“Wow, if you chicks can’t handle a scrimmage there’s no way you’ll survive us for real.”

Isabel froze with a hand on Elliott’s shoulder, turning to look over her shoulder at the ‘dweeb’ who stepped on her starting backliner. “Excuse me, did you have something to say? Maybe an apology for stepping on my player?” The guy was arrogant, and compared to his teammates had no reason to be; as long as Josten and Day were on his team this kid would have to kill someone to ever see a starting line up.

“She doesn’t have to be so sensitive about it, it’s not my fucking fault you’re team can’t handle a check. It’s a joke.”

Now, Isabel Khan wasn’t one to overreact, she was cool headed and knew how to behave in front of cameras. She acknowledged that as a female player she had to be even more calm, putting up with being called emotional and hormonal. But that was on her own. You talk shit about her team, the women who had worked their buts off seven days a week for months to be even in the realm of being taken seriously, you call  _ them _ a joke.

She tucked her helmet under her arm, turning to face him completely. “I don’t care about your personal opinions about how I handle my team. Call us a joke again and I’ll have you removed from the game, this is a friendly scrimmage and I expect you to treat my team with respect.” Her glare was firm, matching him eye to eye through his helmet. Elliott walked away, the door to the court opening.

“Everything alright over there?” Coach Johnson stuck his head through the door, Wymack right behind him watching the altercation.

Isabel didn’t turn her head, glare never wavering from the green freshman. “I’m subbing in Max, Elliott’s taking a break.”

“She’s on a fucking power trip.” 

Josten walked over, using his stick to push Jack back and stand between him and Isabel. “He doesn’t know when to shut up on his best days, just ignore him.”

Her gaze was distrustful, but something about JIsten made her take him seriously. With a glance at the rest of her team, all ready to take off and stand by her side, she tugged her helmet back on. “I’m not going to allow him to treat my girls like that, either he gets himself under control or we won’t play. We’re not going to put up with that kind of crap during our practice.”

“Hear that Jack? Stop being such a dipshit.”

Isabel looked back at Josten, seeing a smirk on his lips. She nodded, turning and walking away. “We’re good for now Coach.”

Max took her place guarding Jack, the glint in her eye telling them all they needed to know about what her plans were the second the ball came near her.

* * *

The scrimmage ended with a score of 5-3 in the Foxes favor, not a victory but they held their own against a top ranked team. No one scored when Minyard was in the goal, but they did get two shots against  _ the  _ Renee Walker and one against their newest acquisition Sheena.

A firm handshake between Isabel and both Wilds and Josten sent them back to the away locker rooms to change out. They were staying the night and heading back to campus early the next morning. There was the invite to grab dinner together, which was accepted by most of the two teams. Most of the younger Foxes didn’t join, but the Gators were all in; they were going to have to eat out anyway. They had a suspicion their coach was going to have a grown ups meal with the Foxes coach and nurse and discuss the woes of being in charge of so many volatile children.

The found themselves pulling together multiple tables and apologizing profusely to the staff of a local diner. The Gators were on one side and the Foxes on the other side of the tables, accidentally parting to sit with those they were familiar with.

There was a moment of awkward silence when they all sat down, but leave it to Alex to break the ice. “Isabel, I think that we were all on our absolute bestest behavior, so should we just text you our coffee orders or what?”

Isabel rolled her eyes, smile growing as she looked over at her teammate fondly. “Just text me.”

“You bribed your team to be nice?” Dan laughed at the thought, “I wish that would work for us. Usually Wymack threatens to sign us up for marathons.”

Max lifted up her glass of water and took a sip. “We respond very well to positive reinforcement, we’re like well trained puppies.”

“I never said that, would you quit it!” Isabel cackled at the memory, remembering one very late night involving lots of wine and movies.

“You implied it, you weren’t wrong though.”

WIth a sigh she rested her face in her hands, laughing when Zakiya put a hand on her shoulder in faux comfort. “We’re an argumentative bunch, and we didn’t want to start off on a bad foot.”

“I think you forgot to bribe yourself, Captain.”

Isabel looked up at Dan, raising an eyebrow at the comment. “You’re telling me that if we showed up and started talking shit about your players you would have stayed quiet? We get enough of that from the press, we have enough self respect not to allow it into our practices.”

Dan raised her glass, motioning for Isabel to cheers her. “I think we’ll get along just fine..”

“Are we allowed to talk about not exy now? Because Renee, your hair is amazing and I want to know everything.” Renee smiled kindly at the comment, and the two immediately broke off to discuss their hair journeys. Allison took the cue and complemented Zakiya’s floral headscarf, talking fashion and their favorite trends of the moment. Aisha jumped into that conversation right away, switching seats with Victoria. Max, Tessa, and Matt started talking gym routines and lifting, so Victoria was more than happy to switch. Millie pulled Nicky into a lively conversation about their favorite bands at the moment, even going as far as to exchange spotify’s.

“Neil, leave your boy and come sit over here, I’m going to share all my incredible captaining knowledge and I want your input.”

Alex was pulled into a conversation about exy with Kevin, and the extrovert that she was was more than happy to go with it. The two teams seemed to get along fine, and they could see themselves even becoming friends throughout the season. Hopefully no one got punched.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey might as a second chapter where some of the girls let themselves into the court for a late night practice because they can't sleep and run into the boys, let me know if that's something you want!


End file.
